Jeremy Carter
Jeremy "Colton Allard" Carter is a 15 year old boy and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Familial Background Jeremy Carter was born to respected surgeons Dr. Jace Carter and Dr. Alisia Carter, as their second son, after their first son Lt. Col. Alec Carter. Like his brother, Jeremy was born with the God Gene as an Enhanced. Jace met Alisia first when they worked at an Enhanced-only Hospital and after a few years they got married and had their first child Alec. Alec displayed abilities rather late in his early twenties, and joined the military on New Earth to help stop the Widow's Circle terrorist group. Since Alec was off fighting terrorists most of the years, Jace and Alisia focused more on Jeremy, and they had a strong bond together. Jeremy wanted to be a doctor like them, vice versa for his parents, so they expected him to become one aswell. Jeremy hated to disappoint them, so he tried to be the best son ever, so they wouldn't feel upset about Alec being away all the time. As a rich and honourable family, he had high expectations and had to act a certain way, he was fine with this, so his parents and he got along swimmingly. Early Life When Jeremy was five, he met another Enhanced boy at his school called Colton Allard. Colton's powers had manifested and he had the ability of Imperceptibility, allowing him to not be detected by any machines or the five senses by entering a state of Absolute Invisibility; this power allowed him to be a free Enhanced with no-one finding out, as his powers also make it hard to remember him. Colton was in the same classes as Jeremy, so they became close friends and hung out quite a bit. After a while, Colton revealed his powers to Jeremy, who thought it to be amazing. The two spent a lot of time together, Colton was very playful and rebellious and encouraged Jeremy to play along with him, as Colt played pranks on people with his powers, and they never got caught. Colton was everything Jeremy needed in his boring life, because they could have actual fun together, and since Jeremy had trouble remembering Colton (due to his powers), every time they hung out it was just as fun as the last time. Jeremy never told anyone about Colton or his powers. Growing Up After a decade, memory of Colton faded and Jeremy was doubting whether he even existed after seeing him again and again. Jeremy became more focused on his studies and hung out with Colton less and less every day. Colton hated this and blamed it on Jeremy's parents rather than his own powers, so he encouraged Jeremy to run away from home with him. At first Jeremy was reluctant, but Colton confessed his actual feelings for Jeremy, and the two started dating. Eventually, they ran off together, though Jeremy was still sad about leaving his family. After several months, Jeremy's own powers manifested, Electrokinesis, and he discovered his ability when random electronics started buzzing out of control. Colton comforted him and helped him express these abilities further, but Jeremy knew he wouldn't be able to hide them as well as Colton can, and that these powers were a result of Colton's company. He insisted that he should return home, and so tried to leave. Colton was afraid of this, and so tried to force Jeremy to stay, but Jeremy reacted badly, and accidently attacked Colton with his powers, punching a hole through his chest and killing him. Jeremy dropped down to his corpse and cried for what he had done, but after this, he blacked out. Nexus Academy Jeremy awoke with his memories wiped almost completely. The only thing that stuck was his memory of being with Colton, but he didn't know exactly who Colton was, he assumed he himself was Colton, and so recovered as Colton Allard, Electrokinetic Enhanced with the same personality as his deceased boyfriend. Physical Appearance Colton is quite thin, not anorexic or anything, he controls his diet so he isn't fat, though he is well-fed and healthy. He has dirty blond unkempt hair and pale-olive skin, with freckles and emerald green eyes. He's pretty short, though he has confidence despite his height and build. His face also appears small, more so his nose, lips and ears. Colton usually wears baby blue shirts - being his favourite colour - or any light colours. Usually he wears the school uniform but most of the time he wears his own shirt, jeans and trainers. Personality Jeremy used to be obedient and hardworking, always respecting his parents and trying to please them. He studied hard, but was an outdoor-person, and he didn't know how to relax and have fun. Though, Colton's identity imprinted on Jeremy after his death, and so Jeremy adopted everything, including his personality and name. Jeremy now refers to himself as Colton, and acts like him; Colton is a lot more free than Jeremy, he likes to play pranks and make jokes, most of the time at the expense of others. Colton is pretty optimistic at times, playful and socially active. He can become very attached to someone if they share a lot of time together, which can create a pretty powerful bond that is overly-obsessive and possessive, leading to Colton doing anything to keep them liking him. Colton likes fiction stories in the form of movies and books, so he is very imaginative and open-minded. He sees powers as something meant for fun, so uses his own powers for fun and encourages others to do so to. Powers and Abilities *'Electrokinesis' - Colton can control and manipulate electricity, in the form of electrons and arcs, allowing him to create ions and generate ionised gas too. This power extends to plasmas aswell as lightning, and if pushed to its limits, can allow Colt to run faster than normal or create electromagnetic fields. This ability is very flexible, but Colton is more graceful with it than dangerous, so he finds trouble in summoning lightning, creating explosions or lightning bolts. Weaknesses that come with it are: the lightning is conductive so it could strike any conductive material rather than the intended target, insulators such as rubber can cancel out the electricity, plasma generation requires focus and can be dangerous to even Colton, especially due to the heat, this ability can be very unstable at times which could lead to dangerous effects on electronics or other humans. Paraphernalia *'Rubber Gloves' - Given to Colton by the Academy in case his powers lose control, they prevent him from producing electricity any further. Relationships Jace Carter Colton and his father had a great relationship, Jace was proud to hear his son was studying to be a doctor like him, and so they got along well. Alisia Carter Colton tried his best to make her happy as she was the most upset about her son Alec leaving home. Colt missed her most when he ran away from home. Alec Carter Colton and his brother only met when Colt was very young, and a few short moments after. They didn't get a chance to bond but they still liked each other. Colton Allard Jeremy and Colton met when they were very young. Jeremy was the only one Colton showed his powers to, and after that they started to hang out all the time. Colton helped Jeremy have fun in his life and Colton slowly fell in love with Jeremy. When Jeremy was 15, Colton 16, they finally got together after Colton confessed his feelings, and they ran off together. Colton eventually became really possessive of Jeremy and wouldn't let him return to his family. While Jeremy still loved Colton, he demanded he return home. This was when he accidentally killed Colton, and after his memory was wiped, Colton's identity was imprinted on him. Trivia *Jeremy has no memory of anything except Colton's impact on his life, rather than Colton himself. *Jeremy may have remembered the events of Colton's death wrong, but it was wiped from his memory anyway. *Jeremy is very skilled in his powers despite only being in the Academy for a short time. *Colton's character theme song is Let It Die by Starset . Category:Males Category:LGBT Characters Category:Characters Category:Enhanced